clowderandcrispfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonora Sunrise
Sonora Sunrise is a Fusion of a Rosterite (Aquamarine), and a Rutile. She is the fusion that saved Gaspeite, and one of the first three fusions to join the Fusion Uprising. Appearance Sonora Sunrise is the second shortest Fusion in the uprising. She has Teal skin, with bright red blotches all over her form. She has a Gem on her nose, and one on her navel. She has dark teal hair. Her hair is the same as Rosterite's hair, but with a point on the top, similar to Rutile's. Her arms are skinny at the bicep, and are thicker at the forearm. Her legs are thicker at the thigh, and thinner at the calf. She wears a T-shirt, with a dress-like shirt that laces over her neck, but looks like a button up vest on the front. Her skirt constantly stays upright, never swaying under pressure or movement. She wears Stalkings with elastic-like bands at the top to hold them up. She wears ballet shoes on top of the stalkings. This is the only form we've seen, so we do not know about her past forms. Personality Not much is known about Sonora Sunrise's personality. She formed out of Rosterite's love for her Rutile navigator. She loves to draw in her free-time, much like Rosterite did on her ship when she was bored. She is very compulsive and anxious, trying to protect her new-found friends. She is by no standard Easy-going. Abilities Sonora has somewhat standard Gem abilities, but may have some set backs due to Rosterite, as she is very small and fragile. No other fusions with her are known. Skillset * Excellent Direction: She knows her way around Homeworld, along with surrounding spaces. This is probably due to Rutile's Navigator Abilities, and her excellent memory. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: She is able to control water, to an extent. * Flight: She is able to form water wings from her Gem, and fly using them. It is to note that they are tiny, most likely the same size that Rosterite's are. * Water Generation: She can generate water to a certain extent, only being able to pull a little bit from her Gem to form a tiny pair of wings. * Matter State Manipulation: She can create ice using water that she controls. She uses this constantly against her enemies. * Photokinesis: She can make light shine from her nose Gem, but not her navel Gem. * Fusion Realm: '''She is able to send other fusions, and herself to the fusion realm. Attacks * '''Ice Arrows: She can shoot ice arrows at her enemies with deadly accuracy. * Punch: She has large hands, so she can punch really hard! * Poison Jab: She can use her poison aura to sicken the enemy. * '''Water Canon: '''Can shoot large columns of water at the enemy. * '''Blinding Light: '''She uses her bright colors to blind the enemy. Trivia * Clowder (Bek) originally had an idea for a Sonora Sunrise fusion, but couldn't come up with the logical component Gems for it. Clowder eventually decided to go off the books, and make Sonora a Rutile and Aquamarine fusion. * Rosterite is a synthetic Aquamarine. * Sonora Sunrise, in real life, is actually made up of Chrysocolla, and Cuprite. It can sometimes have Iron in it, usually causing a black coloring. * It is unknown if Sonora will eventually fuse with another Gem. * Sonora has never been seen Eating or Drinking. * Her dance style is based off of Hispanic culture. * The reason she has Hydrokinesis is because of her Aquamarine roots. Gemstones Sonora Sunrise is a Gemstone, and A mix of a few minerals. There are two kinds of Sonora Sunrise, the Cheaper kind, is Red Jasper mixed with Chrysocolla, and the more expensive alternative is Cuprite and Chrysocolla. Chrysocolla is known as the Gem of Singers. Chrysocolla is a teaching stone, encouraging us to reveal our highest knowledge so that others may benefit from our experiences. Cuprite can activate, strengthen, and heal the base Chakra. It encourages connection with and balancing of the energy of the feminine archetype. Aquamarine is a “Stone of Courage and Protection”. Used often with the Throat Chakra, Aquamarine can be used to promote verbal self-expression. It is often used to enhance spiritual communication and clear communication blocks. Aquamarine is also used to align all of the chakras and enhance the aura. The metaphysical properties of Aquamarine make it an excellent stone for the spiritual initiate. Rutile strengthens the energy flow throughout the body. It is often found embedded in other crystals, in which case it strengthens their metaphysical properties, too. The energy aspects of Rutile promote strength and love. They facilitate transformation and growth in all areas of life. Rutile calms the mind and brings order in the mental body.